


Physiotherapy

by Lija (Vitavili)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, massage table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Lija
Summary: When Shorter - a football star - breaks his shoulder he's mad at everyone in this world. He just wants to go back to the field.Or at least he thinks so... until he meets his physiotherapist Doctor Callenreese and a cute assistant Okumura.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Physiotherapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadedLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedLynx/gifts).



> Since I don't have time to continue my regular Ashoreiji fic, I made this fast Ashoreiji one shot, cause I'm horny for them. And thank you, Claudia, for the idea hehehe.

Since that moment everything made him angry. The guy who jumped on him against the rules, broken shoulder, the fact that he had to spend four weeks at home without playing football. Shorter felt like he could move mountains, but he was stuck on the couch only because of a few broken bones. And when he thought that situation couldn't get worse, they still found a way to piss him off.

“I don’t need any freaking physiotherapy! Just let me go back to the field! I want to play! I’ll kick their ass! Coach!” 

“I won’t let you come back until I know that you completely healed. I don’t want to lose a player like you, Shorter. Do as you’re told.”

Shorter’s jaw was tense when the next day Nadia dropped him next to the hospital. His sister had to do the whole talking, cause Shorter just stared at one spot. Nadia had to apologize to the poor nurse for Shorter's behavior.

“What’s got into you? Do you need me to hold your hand while you talk with the doctor?” 

“Just wait, I’ll come back in ten minutes. They'll see that I don’t need any physiotherapy. I’ll go back to the team tomorrow.” Shorter rolled eyes exhaling. Nadia didn't understand. He needs to let his energy out.

He was blaming the entire world for taking away the best football season in his life. Shorter was ready to lie to that old creep doctor about not feeling pain. He needed to go back.

Shorter was so mad…. until he opened the door from the doctor’s office for the first time. 

**Psysiotherapist**

_Dr. A. J. Callenreese_

_Asst. E. Okumura (masseuse)_

* * *

After three weeks of assistant's Okumura’s gentle hands-on Shorter’s body and doctor’s Callenreese captivating jade eyes Shorter was no longer angry. He didn’t want to get better, he didn’t want this to be over. As much as both of them were professional, Shorter wasn’t sure if the sparks were one-sided. Okumura’s first tender touches on his shoulder soon escalated into the deep massage all over his back and chest. Shorter knew that Okumura doesn’t have to go so far, but Shorter never asked, didn’t want him to stop. As for doctor Callenreese, he would get close to the massage table with his chair and lean close, but not too much. He stared deep into the soul with a grin, blond hair falling on his face, asking questions to which Shorter didn’t want to answer. Unless not the truth.

Shorter couldn’t understand what was going and why he lied about having pain until he had the first wet dream. Since then he pushed a day through, only for that one hour with them. 

When the fourth week started, the coach called him.

“Shorter, what doctor say? When you'll come back to the field?”

“I don’t have any idea, it’s more serious than they thought at first. Have to go!” Shorter hung up and waved for the nurse at the reception desk going towards the office. He came a bit early than always, but the day was already incredibly long. His body was craving for the touch.

Since it was a private small clinic, no surprise that the hallway was empty. Shorter stopped next to the door, they were a bit open.

“Wait…. Ash… he can come in any minute…”

“Don’t worry, he’s always late… also, weren’t you the one who said… how much you would like to try it doing with him…?”

What?

“Yeah… but...agh… don’t touch there…”

“You’re already hard, Eiji… are those thoughts about me? Or about him?”

Shorter knocked loudly, then gave them three seconds to put on pants back and pretend that nothing happened.

“Come in!” 

Shorter opened the door and found them standing suspiciously too far away from each other. Okumura with bright blushed cheeks. He forgot to button up his gown. On the other hand, doctor Callenreese on his chair was calm as always.

“Hello…”

“Good afternoon, Shorter.” Callenreese smiled across the room. “How is your shoulder?”

“Hurts.” Shorter walked towards the chair and took off his shirt, then sat on the massage table. “Is everything okay, doctor Okumura?”

He nodded with a gentle smile, but hands were slightly shivering. Shorter tried his best not to look down, even though he was dying to see if Okumura was hard as Callenreese said before.

“On your back, Shorter.” 

The blond doctor ordered and he listened without any questions. He laid down on the table, heavily breathing. They’ll definitely hear his heart pounding like a drum.

Doctor Callenreese soon appeared next to him on his chair, with crossed legs, he leaned over Shorter and enslaved his eyes. Shorter opened lips a little bit. It’s closer than always.

“What---” he suddenly moved when instead of his body, he felt the touch on his jeans. 

“Eyes on me.” Callenreese with fingers stopped Shorter from moving his head down. The blond man leaned even more forward. “I know you heard us…” he whispered next to Shorter’s ear, rubbing his bottom lip with the thumb. 

His fingers on the face were cold, but chills ran through another part of Shorter’s body. He lifted hips a bit, so jeans would slide down better. Shorter’s finger’s moved, only to grip onto the table harder when something cold and wet ran on his stomach. The silent moan slipped through the lips.

“Shhh… it’s just oil.” doctor Callendreese pressed the finger harder. “You think… we didn’t know that your shoulder is healthy… you think we don’t realize why you keep coming back? Mmm… Shorter?”

“Doc---”

“Ash.” he interrupted. "... and Eiji."

“Ash…” Their eyes met, but it was hard to keep focused. 

Shorter knew those hands well. Gentle and attentive touches, but on the place, he never thought he’ll have them.

“It’s huge…” Eiji murmured not hiding the surprise. 

Ash looked that way, but still holding Shorter’s head from moving. When his jaded eyes found Shorter’s again, the flame inside them had changed. Gluttony. Greed. Shorter quietly whimpered, feeling fingers sliding down his torso easily, making a slippery mess on his skin. 

“Ash…” suddenly Shorter groaned when touches reached somewhere else.

“It’s not me… it's Eiji.” Ash answered with a grin on his lips, rubbing Shorter’s face with fingers.

“Shit… Eiji… fuck---” Shorter lifted his hand and seized Ash’s gown. 

He couldn’t see, but Eiji was holding on his base, slowly but confidently stroking him, spreading not only the heat all over the body but also causing lewd sounds.

“Shorter…” his cute voice appeared when the man’s hips shuttered trying to adjust with the rhythm of Eiji's hand. “I want to taste… can I?”

_Was he even in a position to answer something?_

A soft chuckle coming from Eiji’s side was enough to answer.

“I love your reaction…” he said, and Shorter knew what he was talking about. He had never felt so excited before in his life. He was painfully hard already.

Creaking sound as Eiji climbed up and Shorter spread his legs wider so Eiji could set in between them. He didn’t need to watch, Shorter already imagined him on all fours and he gripped on Ash harder.

“Shit---” Shorter moaned when something warm touched the tip of his cock, then sucked it causing a huge wave of pleasure.

“Sweet…” Eiji murmured. “Come, taste, Ash.”

“Oh, really?” Ash’s fingers left Shorter’s face as he stood up. Shorter’s hand fell on the table.

Even if he had a chance to look down, Shorter didn’t dare. He wasn’t embarrassed nor afraid, but he didn’t know for long would he hold it, if he saw them both leaned on him. Shorter already had precum dripping and nothing even happened. Shorter covered his eyes with arm lifting his chin a bit when the mouth shaped into a perfect O.

_Oh fuck._

He instantly knew that those lips belong to someone else. To Ash. Just like his character, they were not giving any time to prepare. Ash took it _all_ deep down his throat. Shorter heard it, he felt it, as he held the breath trying to keep in his right mind.

“You’re right, babe…” then Ash answered to Eiji.

Shorter was about to finally look at them, but his nails only went into the table, when it hit differently. Both of them at the same time. Shorter’s head spun as he smiled widely from those ripping feelings. The tender and sweet licks, mixing with the strong moves of another mouth drew him to heavens. His whole body became tense, and he thought that abs will tear.

“More… fuck… more… you both… amazing….” he groaned loudly, feeling the playful teasing on his balls.

“We are?” 

A sweet voice full of pride asked, and Shorter was finally moved back to earth small kisses tickled the skin forward. They reached his chest and Shorter looked down at the dark-haired man with the most adorable cheeks and _lust_ written all over his face.

“Shorter…” he mumbled moving up, taking off his gown, shirt, pulling down his pants. Shorter didn’t proceed with how they disappeared off his delicate but strong body, as there was nothing more only Eiji's dark eyes. “You know how sweet you’re?”

He didn’t wait for the answer, Shorter didn’t feel the need to reply. Their lips met in the middle and Shorter got to feel all of it. Eiji, oil, his own taste. Their saliva was running down through the corner of their lips, as they kissed deeper and deeper and Eiji moaned louder filling Shorter with the vibration of his tongue.

“Ash… is enough… I want Shorter now…. I want him... “ Eiji deeply sighed, and only then Shorter realized what Ash was doing. “Hey… to---”

But he didn’t finish as Shorter before that grabbed Eiji on the hips, sitting up and the Japanese man wrapped his arms around Shorter’s neck with a smirk.

“Will you fuck me now?” despite the words, his cheeks still softly flushed.

“Yeah…” 

They quickly exchanged places as Eiji laid down on the table. His right leg ended up on Shorter’s shoulder, so he could reach better. Shorter kneeling between Eiji’s legs, took his dripping wet cock between fingers and pressed the tip to Eiji’s entrance. The heat coming from inside was inviting, and Shorter couldn’t wait anymore. As he pushed in and Eiji grasped on Shorter’s arm, the Chinese man locked Eiji’s thigh between his fingers harder. He was very tight but wet and well prepared. And still, Eiji squirmed trying to find a better position so he could take Shorter in.

“Fuck you feel so good… so good…” Shorter sighed tilting his head back and Eiji’s moans became louder. 

When Shorter looked down jade color was already in front of him. He knew what to do, Ash didn’t have to tell him anymore. Shorter clutched man’s gown with his one hand dragging him closer, shoving tongue inside his mouth, at the same time rocking inside Eiji faster. Ash's tongue worked like a twister. He was _damn_ the best kisser Shorter ever had a chance to taste. His fingers slid down, under the gown, seeking the entrance and Ash’s hand helped. His experienced fingers showed Shorter the way to his ass under all clothing and Shorter gripped round buttcheek hard before searching for his hole. 

“Shorter… Sho-rter… A-sh...” 

Eiji moaned on the table asking for attention and both Ash and Shorter had to give it for him. They looked down at the man, while Shorter kept pushing in his fingers inside Ash. Ash must have thought about this possibility, his entrance was lubricated from before.

“You want to cum babe?” Ash gently asked, and Eiji nodded with tears in his eyes. Ash wrapped fingers around Eiji's cock stroking hard, playing with the tip and Shorter moved his hips faster. Eiji was shivering like a leaf. 

“Fuck… he is gorgeous…” Shorter pushed more and more staring down on that angelic face.

“I know…” Ash smiled. “Show him how you cum, baby… Show to Shorter…”

Eiji body, as if he responded to Ash calling, almost lifted from the table, legs trembling hard and he came all over his chest and Ash’s hand. Shorter stayed inside him for a few moments longer until Eiji's body stopped shivering so hard and then slowly pulled out, gently letting down Eiji’s leg. Eiji was breathless lying on the table when Shorter jumped down and Ash replaced him, leaving the bottom part of his clothes on the floor. Ash found his place on top of Eiji, facing him.

“You so beautiful, darling… did he make you feel good?”

“Amazing…” Eiji sighed hugging Ash around the shoulders kissing his cheeks.

Only this view made Shorter’s cock twitch, he wanted to be inside Ash now. He wanted to end inside of him.

“We’ll see… I like it hard, Shorter.” Ash warned looking over his shoulder and Shorter didn’t wait anymore. He suddenly grabbed on Ash’s waist, pulling him a bit down, moving his gown away, that he kept for some reason, and then pushed in.

It was a dream to be inside him, both of them. From the day Shorter met those jade eyes and Eiji’s gentle hands took all the pain away. Shorter thrust in hard and Ash’s body rocked forward as he loudly cried.

“Again…” he rested head on Eiji’s shoulder and Shorter heard a divine smile in his voice.

He again shoved in, this time even deeper, kept it for a moment and moved back.

“More,” Ash whined.

“You greedy, Ash…”

“You can’t even imagine…” 

Instead of Ash Eiji answered, stroking his blond hair then running through spine down. Shorter saw how Eiji wraps fingers around Ash's dripping hard cock.

“Now, Shorter, fuck him now.” 

Eiji smiled pressing lips against Ash’s forehead but kept his eyes on Shorter and the man shoved back inside. He found the insane rhythm that made Ash - that cool and always calm man - beg and groan, as he held on Eiji, desperately trying to be in control, but when Shorter grabbed on Ash’s hands crashing them behind his back, he gasped.

“Inside… fuck….inside...me…” he lifted the body when Shorter filled him leaving on the edge to heaven.

“Fuck…” Shorter grabbed on Ash’s face turning his face to him and stole another heavenly kiss.

* * *

“It seems that your shoulder still needs some treatment…” Ash nodded filling in papers at the table.

“It seems so, As-- doctor.”

Eiji came closer, softly touching Shorter’s shoulder, and leaving his hand for too long.

“See you on Monday, Shorter.” he smiled with a blush. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Shorter asked again, Monday was three days ahead. He didn’t want to wait for so long. He was trying to find any reason to stay longer.

“Unless you want a private session…” Ash ended already looking at the man. Shorter held his breath, memories of him cumming inside Ash while looking at Eiji's eyes were still spinning his head.

“Yeah, I feel like I need some extra ones.”


End file.
